1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a disc apparatus suitably applied to an optical disc apparatus and the like for loading an optical disc, such as a CD-ROM, by a cartridge to record and/or reproduce information on and/or from the optical disc. More particularly, the present invention relates to a disc apparatus in which the cartridge is automatically retracted.
2. Description of the Related Art
Hitherto, an optical disc apparatus has been known in which the cartridge is inserted into a cartridge insertion guide, and the cartridge is automatically retracted to a retraction end position and then, a mechanical deck equipped with a spindle motor, a disc table, and so forth, is moved upward so as to load the optical disc on a disc table.
In the conventional optical disc apparatus of this type, a cartridge retracting motor provided on a cartridge retraction device and a disc loading motor provided on a disc loading device are employed as a driving source. For this reason, it is difficult to manually eject the cartridge out of the optical disc apparatus when an emergency occurs such as that power is suddenly shut down due to a power failure or the like after loading a disc on a disc table.